Heretofore, bevel gears that when tested have been found to have been inaccurately cut, then have been discarded at great economic loss in time and materials. On presently available gear-cutting machines it has been found that bevel gears cannot be accurately re-located on the machines for re-cutting. It has been found that well over half of such gears could be salvaged if accurate relocating for recutting were made possible. It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a portable gauge that can be easily and quickly firmly attached to conventional gear cutters for gauging the position of a bevel gear before its removal for testing and then can be used to re-locate the gear on the machine for correcting the salvageable gears by remachining one, several or all teeth on one or both surfaces thereof. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.